


Is that a challenge?

by ahumblefrye



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Other, Sexy ayyyeee bb, intimate, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Listen, Maya’s never experienced this before, but you can damn well try and make it happen again.





	Is that a challenge?

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuuuuccckkkk

“I don’t get it. I don’t wanna get it. I don’t wanna understand. I don’t need to understand...just, god damn, don’t let it happen again” Lilith slammed the door to Maya’s private room shut. 

Maya groaned and placed her hands over her face, feeling the heat from her cheeks. 

“You are embarrassed?” 

“No you fuck I’m happy I almost destroyed Sanctuary again- of course I’m embarrassed!” Maya nearly shrieked as she spoke, hands moving to push Zer0’s heavy chest off of her. “And would you kindly remove yourself from my insides, it’s an odd sensation...” her words shook slightly, her embarrassment taking over her. 

She closed her eyes as Zer0’s genitalia slipped from her. Part of her felt awkward at having not satisfied him but she was as confused as she was flustered. Neither of them understood what had just happened. 

“Perhaps you became...over stimulated...” a “?” Appeared on Zer0’s face plate as Maya’s brows furrowed. 

“The entire event was...stimulating. I don’t know. Nothing like this has ever happened, then again, I’ve never tried. These such things were never discussed at the Abbey,” a slight smile graced her tinted lips but quickly parted in a sigh. Rolling on to her side Maya commented on how perhaps she just wasn’t made for things such as this. 

Zer0 continued to flash a bright red question mark and he sat, legs crossed, beside her. “But you are human? Humans are made for such activities. I very much doubt your Siren blood has blocked you from ever enjoying the act of mating” his bluntness oddly calmed her. 

“Much is still unknown about what exactly I am,” Maya turned to face him, sitting up and letting the sheets fall from her naked body, “for all I know this could be normal for a Siren. Although, it doesn’t seem like Lilith has ever had such an issue.” 

After a few minutes of silence she speaks up again. 

“Do you really think I caused damage to the city? If the blast was anything like how I felt physically then my powers should have sent us all into a void.” Maya laughs and leans forward to press a kiss to Zer0’s face plate. “Though I suppose a few moments of the city being phaselocked is worth my pleasure” 

“///“ appears on the plastic. “My priority is you.” His voice is smooth and mechanical and it sends heat through Maya’s body. 

“Bet you can’t make me do it again.” 

“Is that a challenge?”


End file.
